The Best of Sherlock
by Lord Potterlock
Summary: Short little one-shots containing Sherlock&co. moments. Most of these stories contain Sherlolly but will, in the future contain a bit of Warstan, Lestrolly, Mollcroft, Jolly(John Molly), etc. Taken from my tumblr (the-best-of-sherlock). Less than 400 words in each chapter. May contain Wartsan and others. Longer Chapters coming soon. Chapter 9: You Again
1. Forgotten Birthday

Molly glares at Sherlock. "Molly. It was an honest mistake," Sherlock tells her, kneeling in front of her.

If it's one thing Sherlock Holmes doesn't do it's kneel. Especially if he's kneeling in front of his own bloody arm chair.

Of course, he wouldn't be in this predicament if he just remembered her birthday.

Molly huffs and looks away.

"Seriously Molly. It was one birthday!" Sherlock complains, now sitting cross-legged in front of her, hands on her knees.

She sniffs.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry," he begs. Sherlock Holmes does not beg. At all. This is the ONLY exception.

"But I thought you were planning something special! You were so excited about something and you couldn't tell me about it. I thought it was for me but you completely forgot about my birthday!" Molly complains hopelessly.

"Please, do forgive me. I beg of you," Sherlock replies. If The Woman were here, she'd have a fit. Not only did Sherlock beg, twice, but she was not the one to do it.

Molly looks at him and can see the the sincerity in his eyes. "I'll guess I have to," Molly relents. Sherlock smiles widely and pulls her in for a kiss.

"I sure hope so. If you didn't, I don't know who I'd give this engagement ring to."

Leave it to Sherlock Holmes to apologize, beg(twice) and propose in a matter of five minutes.


	2. Sherl

Molly: Sherl? *snorts*

Sherlock:*Glares at her* Don't call me that.

Molly:*Laughs* Don't be like that, Shirley.

Isabella Watson: *Walks into the room* Are you calling me Aunt Moll?

Molly: No sweetie. Uncle Sherl and I were just talking about your Aunt Janine.

*Glare from Sherlock*

Isabella: Uncle Gavin's Janine?

Molly: His name is Greg sweetie. And yes, Uncle Greg's Janine. Now don't listen to your Uncle Sherl. He's a bad example. Go and find Lizzie and Hamish for me will you? *Kisses her on her blonde head of hair*

*Isabella runs out*

Sherlock: Stop calling me Sherl.

Molly: Then stop calling Greg, Gavin or Graham or George or Geoff or-

Sherlock: I got the gist of it *kisses Molly to shut her up*

Molly: *smirks* I knew you would, Sherl.


	3. Goodbye, Tom

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MAJOR OC-NESS FROM TOM. I KNOW HE DOESN'T EVEN SEEM LIKE THE ABUSIVE TYPE BUT JUST FOR THIS STORy, HE IS. I KNOW IVE READ SOMEWHERE THAT SOMEONE HATES THAT EVERYONE TURNS TOM INTO THE ABUSIVE TYPE BUT I'M SORRY. ONLY FOR THIS FIC!**

"

"I can't share you with this…this psychopath!" Tom shouts at Molly in anger. He's finally had enough. Every time, he has Molly to himself, the damn "Consulting Detective" rings her up and asks her for body parts and she complies happily, completely forgetting about her bloody fiancé. The row had been going on for an hour now but Tom's doubt has been instilled ever since he first met the detective. Molly has begun to back away from him, his aura getting darker and darker. "Every bloody time we have time to ourselves, he texts you and I'm forgotten! Do you know what that feels like? To be forgotten?" He asks her angrily, not hearing the footsteps coming further into the house. She shakes her head frantically, tears clouded in her eyes. He lifts his hand up but a strange noise makes him stop. Funny, it sounds like a-"Lay a hand on her and I'll shoot your engagement ring as well as your ring finger off," the rough voice of John Watson growls out. "What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" Tom asks, angrily. "I have a spare. You are going to back away from Molly, pack your stuff and get out by the time I get back. Do you understand?" John asks. "And why would I do that?" Tom asks. John sighs and pulls his gun so that the bullet will go into its chamber. Tom backs away slowly and Molly rushes over to John. "An hour. Do you understand? You're lucky I don't shoot you. I've come to understand from a certain psychopath that Molly has had a few bruises on her face in the shape of a ring. If you hurt her in anyway, I'll hunt you down. And so will Sherlock. And trust me when I say that he doesn't tolerate someone hurting his pathologist and neither do I. Good day," John says, gently pushing Molly out of the door and down the stairs.


	4. The Case of the Purple Shirt

Molly walks out of Sherlock's bedroom in nothing but Sherlock's favorite purple shirt and her underwear.

They've been going out for about a month now. When Sherlock asked her out, Molly was unsure. Anyone would be after the whole Janine spectacle. He assured her that he would never use her and that his feelings were pure.

Molly makes her way into the kitchen to make her a cup of coffee. She hears footsteps walking up the stairs but thinks nothing of it. She figured it's just Sherlock because she woke up to an empty bed.

"Sherlock? Where have you put the sugar?" She asks as the kitchen door opens. She turns, expecting it to be Sherlock. Imagine her surprise when she finds John Watson gaping at her.

She drops her cup and just stares at him, face going red in embarrassment.

"John! Umm.. Uh, how.. I mean, w-what are you doing here?" Molly asks, trying to pull Sherlock's shirt down as much as possible.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replies, trying and failing to blink away the shock.


	5. Carbon Copies

Molly and Sherlock were headed out of Baker Street to start working on a new case they had just received.

Now that John and Mary were busy taking care of Elizabeth Sherly Watson, Sherlock had asked Molly to help him on his cases.

Molly, being the ever doting girlfriend, had said yes. That's right folks. Sherlock Holmes has a girlfriend. This time, it's a real one. Now here they're, staring at the most peculiar thing they have ever seen: carbon copies of themselves.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Molly says. "Don't do that Molly. It's unsanitary," Sherlock scolds.

"Hi! I'm Loo Brealey and this is my boyfriend, Benedict Cumberbatch," Molly's look-a-like introduces.

"Benedict Cumberbatch? What a right name that is! Have you been teased in Primary School? I can think of all the names now. Bendy Dick Come on my Baps seems like a good one. Or-" Sherlock stops as

Molly glares at him.

"Sorry bout him. He always says such mean things. Always. What can we help you with? We were just heading out," Molly asks.

"Oh nothing, we just decided to take a look around. We understand that there's a flat that was being being let out at 221 Baker Street," Benedict replies, wrapping his arm around Loo.

"Oh," Molly replies, "Alrighty then! Go right on in and speak to Mrs. Hudson! She's the door straight ahead. Good day!"


	6. A Surprise Visit

"Domestic bliss must suit you. You've put on at least a pound since I last saw you," was a phrase that Molly Hooper usually heard from the Consulting Detective and it was usually directed at her.

Poor, old Molly Hooper. Always under the scrutiny of Mr. Holmes, the younger.

Not this time though. Oh no, it was directed at the younger Holmes himself.

"What do you need, Mycroft?" Sherlock asks, irritably,"we're busy at the moment."

Mycroft Holmes, the British Government, eyes Molly Hoopers clothing with interest. She blushes furiously and grabs the nearest cloth, which just so happens to be Sherlock's coat.

"I can see that," Mycroft replies, attention back on Sherlock. "Rest assured, I don't have a problem seeing Ms. Hooper in your shirt, but brother mine, remember that you do have guests once in a while and it's appropriate to have proper clothing on."

Sherlock shrugs indifferently, the cool air hitting his chest. "It's my home. I can do what I want and that means I can walk in only my pajama bottoms without a care. And so can Molly. Now, what do you need, Mycroft?"


	7. Not Mine

**Requested by cliffhanging**

* * *

"Molly! Didn't you get my text? I asked if you could bring out the body Lestrade found-Molly?" Sherlock asks as he walks into her office. Obviously, she's not there.

'She's bit in the morgue and she's not in her office. Where could she be? Oh, she must be in the labs!" Sherlock thinks to himself.

He turns to go but something catches his eye.

"The Best Type of Plastic Surgery for You!" He reads, picking up the brochure. He flips through it and the main articles are "Breast Implants" and "Botox for the Lips".

'Why would Molly be reading these? She doesn't need surgery. She's fine the way she- oh! I insulted her at Christmas five years ago,' Sherlock thinks to himself, flinching as the words "compensating for the size of her mouth and breast" flicker through his mind.

He didn't honestly expect Molly to take his words seriously. It was five years ago for heaven's sake!

He was just being a jealous twat that day. Yes, Sherlock Holmes was jealous that Molly Hooper had a date that night. Or so he thought. If he knew that the gift was for him, he wouldn't have said such horrible things.

His phone pings and he's kicked out of his mind palace.

"Sorry. Had to stop at the loo. I'm down in the morgue. Head on down. Oh and can you bring that file on my desk? Thanks

-Molly xXx"

He smirks and grabs the file, stuffing the brochure in his pocket as well.

When he walks into the morgue, Molly is just pulling out a body.

"Daniel Morrison. Age 35. From the looks of it, it was suicide but toxicology reports say the he died from bleach- Sherlock? Are you listening?" Molly asks as she notices Sherlock staring at her.

"When are you getting it?" Sherlock asks. "Getting what?" Molly asks. "The surgery! When are you getting the surgery?" Sherlock asks irritability. "Sherlock, I don't know what you're talking about-."

"I know I apologized before but I'm going to say it again: I'm sorry, Molly Hooper for saying such horrible things. I like your body just the way it is. Your lips are the perfect size and so are your breast. Not that I've been looking of course. They're perfect and you shouldn't get a surgery just because of something I've said five years ago-" Sherlock rambles.

"Sherlock! What on earth are you talking about?" Molly asks, honestly and completely lost.

Sherlock pulls out the brochure.

"This! This is what I'm talking about! You don't need plastic surgery. You're absolutely perfect the way you are and -" Sherlock stops as Molly bursts into laughter.

"What? What is it?" Sherlock asks confused.

"That's not mine! That's just a piece of paper I found outside of my office. I was supposed to throw it away but I was in such a rush to use the loo that I threw it on my desk," Molly explains, still laughing.

Sherlock lets out a breath that he doesn't know he was holding and smiles at his pathologist.

Molly calms down and smiles back up at him.

"So, back to the body then?""Back to the body."


	8. You're What!

"Did you know?" John Watson asks his best friend. "Know what?" Sherlock asks, fiddling with his violin. "That your bloody son is dating my baby girl!" John exclaims.

"She's not a baby. She's 16 John," Sherlock argues. "But she's dating your son! You knew, didn't you? Sherlock bloody Holmes knows everything doesn't he?" John shouts.

Molly walks into the room.

"What's with all the shouting?" She asks. "Did you know that Hamish and Shirley were... Dating?!" John exclaims.

Molly looks away, sheepishly. John groans.

"Was I the only one that didn't know?" John exclaims exasperatedly.

"Pretty much. Even Mary knew," Sherlock explains. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" John asks, truly hurt that no one had even bothered telling him.

"Because we knew you'd act like this," another voice says.

John looks up at his blonde haired, brown eyed daughter and his best friends black haired, blue-eyed son.

They're both spitting images of their fathers except Shirley has her mothers mouth and nose.

"I don't get it, Uncle John. When we were growing up, you always said that you'd prefer that Shirl and I get married than let any other guy touch her and now that we're dating, you don't want us together. I honestly don't understand," Hamish explains.

John looks at him, surprised. He had only said that once and that was when they were four. How could he-?

"You're Sherlock bloody Holmes' son! Of course you'd remember something I said 12 years ago," John exclaims, throwing his hands in the air.

"Dad. I'm not a child any more. I'm 16 and we're happy together," Shirley says, grabbing Hamish's hand.

John sighs.

"And what if you guys break up? What'll happen then?" John asks.

"We'll still be friends. We've been best friends since the day we were born. We're made for each other, don't you think? We're both born on the same day. I don't know about you but I think it's fate," Shirley replies.

John sighs.

"Fine. I'll approve for now. Just remember, Hamish. I was an army doctor but I still carry my gun and I'm definitely not afraid to use it," John threatens.

Molly giggles and Sherlock smirks as Hamish turns deathly white.

"Yes sir!" Hamish replies.

"Now, son, tell me exactly how long you've been dating my daughter," John says, wrapping one arm around Hamish's neck and walking out the door with Hamish in a headlock.

"Boys will be boys," Shirley says, looking at her aunt Molly. Molly lets out a laugh.


	9. You Again

"Come on, Sherlock. It's a pretty amazing vacation. We hadn't had one since our honeymoon!" Molly exclaims, entwining her husband's fingers with hers. "Hawaii is known as the 'Aloha State' but they don't have much 'Aloha'," Sherlock argues.

"That's because you're being rude. They're really friendly except for when you decide to deduce them. That'll probably get you in trouble. I'm surprised that girl, what's her name...Ella?, didn't hit you after you deduced that her boyfriend of 3 years was cheating on her and that she should just stick to the guy that caught her interest a few weeks back. Honestly Sherlock. Is it your life mission to ruin other peoples lives?" Molly argues.

"Oh please. She already knew her boyfriend was cheating on her. She just needed to find evidence and I gave it to her on a silver platter. The new guy that caught her attention will definitely treat her better than her current boyfriend. He waits on her hand and foot," Sherlock explains.

"How do you know?" Molly asks.

"She's my niece. Well, step niece. She moved here with her boyfriend that Mycroft wanted her to dump. Now that I've given her evidence, she'll definitely dump him," Sherlock replies.

"Oh," Molly says."Oh!" Molly exclaims, swatting him on his arm,"why didn't you tell me she was your niece! You could've introduced us!" Molly says.

"You've already met her, Molly. Although, she was 17 at the time and she's 27 now. She was much shorter and her hair much longer. Not to mention the fact that her hair was auburn not black and she used to wear brown eye contacts. Well, at least when you met her. She dyed her hair and used contacts because she looked suspiciously like me but she obviously doesn't do that anymore," Sherlock replies.

Molly huffs as she realizes that she did meet Ella all those years back and she usually never forgets faces.

"Well, I think that the worst part of the vacation is the fact that people keep mistaking us for Benedict Cumberbatch and Louise Brealey. Honestly, I've never had to avoid so much people in a lifetime," Molly tells him.

"Well, we do look uncannily alike," a deep voice says from behind. Sherlock and Molly turn around to find their carbon copies.

"You again," Sherlock groans. "Ah, Mr. Holmes, how lovely it is to see you. How long has it been? 10 years?" Benedict asks, politely.

"8, Bendy dick-," Sherlock says but Molly elbows him in his stomach.

"Sorry, he's still the same. Hadn't changed," Molly says sheepishly.

"Quite alright," Bendict says.

Now it's Sherlock's turn to huff.

"So was 221c not to your liking?" Sherlock asks. "Oh! It was lovely but quite damp. We would've both stayed but we both got the parts for Lershock. It's a really good detective show about Lershock Holnes and his best friend Hon Jatson. Benedict plays Lershock and I play Holly Mooper, a mortician," Loo replies happily.

Sherlock and Molly look at each other skeptically. Sounds familiar.

"And since the show is obviously American, we moved here. We're currently on vacation as well," Benedict supplies.

"Are you two married?" Molly blurts.

Benedict and Loo laugh.

"Not quite. Our relationship is quite like Martin and Amanada's," Benedict replies.

"Bilbo?" Molly asks.

Ben chuckles.

"Yes, Bilbo," he tells her.

"What about you? Are you two married?" Loo asks.

"Married with three beautiful children. Our eldest, Joanne will be turning 7. Our youngest will be turning three," Molly informs.

"And she's expecting," Sherlock says nonchalantly.

"What?" Benedict, Loo and Molly asks at the same time.

Ben and Loo look at Molly confused. Shouldn't she already have known?

"Well, over the past six weeks, you've gained three pounds, missed your period, twice, had morning sickness, won't eat certain stuff, threw out our bananas, which are your favorite, and have been awfully moody. I would say two months pregnant at the most," Sherlock deduces.

Molly sighs.

"For once, I'd like to find out before you do. I'm the doctor for gods sake!" Molly complains.

"You work with dead bodies," Sherlock argues.

"But I should've known," Molly replies.

"No one knows everything," Sherlock says.

Molly glares at him and Ben and Loo laugh.

"That's rich, coming from you," Ben says.

"I don't remember speaking to you, Bendy Dick come on my baps," Sherlock replies.

"That's are cue to leave! It was nice seeing you again! Hopefully we won't get confused as the both of you as much. Good day," Molly says, dragging her husband away.


End file.
